Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu-Zane x PIXAL- We Are Compatible
by QueenCelina33
Summary: It's been a day since the power generator has been shut off, along with P.I.X.A.L. The ninja and Nya have traveled back to Garmadon's monastery, Zane bringing the body of the android female. Zane barely even knew her but she meant so much to him. After an idea strikes Zane, can he make it through his mourning and fix what has happened? Rated T just in case.
1. Mourning and Realization

**_Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back with another Ninjago story. I saw the two episodes of season three and I found Zane and P.I.X.A.L to be a cute couple. The next episode is on April 16, so I'm still waiting._**

**_Ninjago belongs to LEGO and whoever else created it._**

**_This story is a twoshot. Enjoy!:D_**

**_Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu- Zane x P.I.X.A.L- We Are Compatible_**

**Chapter One: Mourning and Realization**

It was another day in the land of Ninjago. Though the skies of the land were not as sunny and beautiful as they used to be before the Overlord, it was still better than nothing. The sun was faintly shining through the thick clouds as the morning rose. The sounds of the wind blowing through the trees and a few birds singing filled the forest where Sensei Garmadon's monastery lay hidden. The river near the large building flowed freely and cast sparkles with the rising sun. The students of the monastery were in their rooms in the small village near the school where Garmadon taught his pupils. All was quiet throughout the former king of shadows' school, except for the sounds of sniffling and sobbing in one of the main living areas.

In one of the bedrooms of the large building, a young man sniffled as he kneeled by the bed sitting in the middle of the room. The man had light blonde hair that stood up, deep gray eyes, and rugged features. He usually wore a white ninja suit tied with silver ribbons and decorated with blue sparks, but the ninja had changed into a simple white shirt that was decorated with snowflake and ice designs and silver pants. The young man held hung his head low and sobbed as he sat on his sore knees, holding onto the hand of a young android woman lying motionless on the bed. The woman had white skin adorned with purple circuits, silver hair in a messy ponytail, and closed black eyes that were once glowing green. She wore a purple dress that had one sleeve, tied with red and silver sashes. Her eyes remained closed as the ninja cried into her hand that he held close to him. Tears streamed down the sides of his face as he held her hand, hoping that the longer he held on, the more chance there was that she would turn on.

Zane sobbed and let ragged breaths escape his lips as he held onto P.I.X.A.L's hand. He had his deep gray orbs closed, his chest heaving for air as he cried. The smooth white hand he held onto was cold and still, but the ice ninja still hung onto the hope that she would turn back on. After turning off the power, the ninja had returned to the monastery so they could figure out how to get into the city without risk of capture. Though the others told him that they had to leave the android behind, the Nindroid just couldn't leave the one person who he had ever found that was like him. He had taken her body along, bringing her to the school. Though the young pupils were curious as to who the android was and why Zane was saddened over her, the ninja and Nya had said it was private matters. Misako had been informed and she and the others decided that it was best to give the Nindroid alone time.

The ice ninja held onto P.I.X.A.L.'s hand tightly, wanting so badly to deny that she was gone. He sobbed loudly, two streams forming from his eyes. His gray orbs were squeezed shut as his body shook from his gasps for breath. Zane tried to calm himself down but the harder he tried, the more he cried and the more unsteady his breathing became. He finally managed to open his flooded eyes and look up at P.I.X.A.L. She looked so peaceful and calm as she lay on the bed. The pain and weakness that had been on her features back at the power station was no longer present, only a blank face with closed eyes and lips. The ice ninja held her hand close and gently kissed it, wishing that she was still here. He clearly remembered when he met the android a day ago. They had walked into the entrance of Borg Towers, waiting to be escorted on their tour, when she walked in. Zane's gray eyes had landed upon P.I.X.A.L and he was mesmerized by her beauty. Her silver hair fell perfectly around her beautiful white face, her white lips curved into a friendly smile. Her purple dress fit perfectly with her circuited skin. PI.X.A.L was the most beautiful thing Zane had ever seen in his life. Now, her power was shut down and she was gone.

Zane could still hear the last words from the robotic female in his mind as he held onto her hand at the power station. He told her to reserve what power she had left and to not speak, but she continued, her voice wavering and fading as did her eyes. Those last words rung in his mind: "We are not so different, are we? We… are… compatible…" More tears poured from the ice ninja's ice at remembering the words that had made their way past the white lips before her eyes faded to black and closed. He clutched tighter onto her hand, begging for her to come back.

"Pl—please, Pixal," Zane said raggedly. "Please… come—come back. I—I just… tried to… to do what w—as right and… it kill—ed you." He looked again at the android's calm expression, his lip trembling. "I just—did what was… right and… you—shut down…" The Nindroid felt his hand slip from hers and he put his hands on the floor. "Please… forgive me…" Why did P.I.X.A.L have to leave him like this? Zane had barely even known her and she was gone. He didn't know what exactly the feeling he had around her was. Maybe he was fascinated by her because she was another android. Zane had never found another quite like him, and when he found the female, he had felt… in a way he never had before. The ice ninja had felt tingly and like something was clogging up his chest; like a part of him that had been missing was finally with him again. Zane didn't know why he missed P.I.X.A.L so much, but all he knew was that he wished he could've saved her.

A knock on the door to his room had Zane turning his head, gray orbs filled with clear fluid watching as the door slid open. A female's face peered around the corner. The face had long gray hair, one green eye and one violet eye, perky eyelashes, and red lipstick. A small pair of glasses sat perched upon her face. "Zane," came the sweet feminine voice of the older woman. "May I come in?"

"Mi—Misako," said Zane, looking at her. "What… what are you doing here?"

The older woman stepped out from behind the doorway, but not quite into the room. She was wearing her hair in a long braid, a tan explorer shirt, green neck scarf, camouflage green pants and brown belt. She had her hands behind her back and a somber expression on her face. "The other ninja are worried about you, but they were busy. I left the students to train and play a bit with the others, but I decided to see of you were alright." She walked into the room a few steps into the room, but stayed in that spot once she was through the doorway. "You've been in here since last night and it's almost noon. The children, Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, and I are all concerned about you."

Zane usually didn't get this way in front of his friends, but he couldn't hold back his tears. He didn't wipe his eyes as the woman walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Nindroid slightly shivered from her warm touch since the only thing he had been touching for the past few hours was P.I.X.A.L's cold metallic hand. He sniffled and said, "I'm… I'm sorry for my absence from… from the rest of… of you. I just… I…" Zane closed his eyes and hung his head low. He whimpered as he thought about P.I.X.A.L lying so motionless on the bed. He put his hands over his eyes and sniveled louder.

Misako felt her heart break as Zane cried right in front of her. His voice went into slightly higher pitch and he shook as he tried to normal his breathing. Garmadon's wife had never seen him like this. He sounded so helpless and feeble, which was something that she had never seen before. Usually he was strong, fearless, and he stood for justice, peace, and for what was right. Zane sobbed as he suddenly looked up at Misako, gray orbs asking for comfort of any kind. She put a hand on her chest and then wrapped her arms around him. She held him in a motherly way, like she would hold Lloyd when he was younger, before Garmadon became the King of Shadows. She felt her eyes watering when the Nindroid put his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

Misako gently rubbed Zane's back with one hand, trying to get the ragged gasps for breathing to stop. She closed her violet and green eyes and said, "It's alright, Zane. It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm here." She tried to comfort him in the best way she could, still a bit stunned since this was a Nindroid built to be an adult instead of a crying child. The mother of the green ninja said, "Zane, I'm so sorry you had to lose Pixal. From what you had told me, you didn't know her for very long, but I know she meant a lot to you." Zane nodded, but didn't say anything. Misako bit her lip as she thought for a moment, before asking, "Zane?"

The white ninja looked up at her, sadness and misery in his tarnished silver colored eyes. "Yes, Misako?"

"What exactly was it that made Pixal mean so much to you?"

Zane stopped his sniffling for a moment. He didn't have to think very much to know what he had felt around Pixal and why he was so attracted to her. Zane pulled away from Garmadon's wife. "Well… when I first saw her, I was just… in shock that there was another android that looked so human like. She was very beautiful and everything about how she looked was so… foreign to me, but at the same time, it was mesmerizing. Pixal may have been a different android than myself, but in my eyes, she was just the same. Her voice was very monotone, but I thought it sounded amazing. Her eyes were probably the most amazing part of her appearance. She had these gorgeous green eyes that glowed like the stars in the night. I couldn't help but feel… feel in a way that I never have."

Misako listened to Zane's words. As he spoke, she realized what Zane meant when he talked so affectionately about the appearance of P.I.X.A.L. The way he described her clothes, her voice, her eyes; it all reminded her about the way Garmadon would talk about her before they had gotten married. "How exactly did you feel?"

"I felt like a part of me that was missing was now standing in front of me. My heart core was pulsing faster and I felt like my chest gears were clogged up. I would feel shaky and I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to just hold Pixal close to me and never let her out of my sight. When we were at the station, I told her to stay behind so she wouldn't get hurt. When I realized that she had come to the tower, I had this impulse couldn't deny; the impulse to go out with her. When…" The memories of P.I.X.A.L lying on the platform of the tower came back into Zane's mind and he let more tears form in his eyes. "When… we were at the generator… she… she was dying. Her power had been cut off… and she was using the last of it to try and speak… to… to me. I told her to save what energy she had left, but… Pixal said that it was too late. I wanted to save her so much. I would've given her my power, just to keep her alive, but… I couldn't. Pixal was dying and I couldn't even save her. I had never felt so… so helpless." He bit his lip as he remembered her dying words. "The last thing she said to me was, 'We are not so different, were we? We… are… compatible…' Then, she died in my arms. My heart felt like it had been broken and…" The Nindroid closed his eyes and tried not to sink to his knees. He couldn't speak anymore or he would break down and make himself sick.

Misako put her hands on the ninja's shoulders, concern as well as tears filling her own violet and green orbs. She softly said, "Zane, I believe I know how you're feeling. I know why you were so protective and attracted to Pixal."

Zane's eyes opened and he looked at the human woman with surprise. "You do? If you do, please tell me. I… I feel lost and confused…"

"Zane, when I was younger, much younger, I fell in love with Garmadon. He was very handsome to me, and before he became evil, he was much different. Garmadon was very calm, cool, wise, though he was also headstrong, and had a bit of a temper. Overall, he was a fighter, and I fell in love with him. He fell for me as well, and we were inseparable. He protected me and did everything he could to make me happy, and I did the same for him." She looked past Zane at P.I.X.A.L, who didn't open her eyes as she lay limply on the bed, her arm that Zane had been holding hanging over the side of the mattress. "When you're in love with someone, you find everything about them, even their flaws, beautiful. You would do anything to make them happy, and you put their needs before your own. You don't ever want them to get hurt and if they come along with you, you are willing to die by their side. Zane, from what you've told me… you fell in love with Pixal."

Zane's eyes went wide and he looked at Misako in disbelief. He… what? He backed away from her a step or so, and then turned to look at P.I.X.A.L. Even thought she was shut down, she still looked amazing in her silk dress and white skin. The loose hair of her ponytail framed her face, and the Nindroid found her to look perfect. That was when he realized the truth of the woman's words. Zane had finally met another android and she was the girl of his unseen love dreams. Zane had fallen in love. "I… I'm… I'm in love?"

Misako nodded to him. "You've met someone whose similar to you in a few ways, but she's also different and you're attracted to that. Pixal was another android and from what you had told me about her, she may've loved you, too."

Zane felt his heart rate begin to slightly pick up. P.I.X.A.L… in love with… him? "Misako… are you sure that… Pixal would… love someone like me?"

Garmadon's wife stepped closer to the white ninja and wiped some of the stray tears that clung to his cheeks. "Zane, you're an amazing young Nindroid. Any girl would be lucky to have you, sweetie."

Zane smiled at Misako, gray eyes looking into green and violet eyes, before she opened her arms and let Zane hug her. He held tightly onto her and she said, "She won't be forgotten. I'm sorry for your loss."

He sniffled and said, "Thank you for the comfort, Misako."

"No trouble, dear." She pulled away from Zane and gave him the best beam she could. There were still droplets of fluid rolling out of his eyes, but he gave her a shaky smile. "Zane, I'll give you some more alone time with Pixal. I'll inform the others that you're doing better." And with that, Garmadon's wife turned on her heels and walked out the door, closing it behind her and leaving Zane and the body of P.I.X.A.L.

The Nindroid turned back to the body of the woman who lay still in front of him. He walked back over to her body, his bare feet barely making a sound as he made his way to the bed. He looked down upon the unmoving form of his crush. She looked so gorgeous and so calm, like she was free from the clutches of pain and danger in this world. Zane got down onto one knee by her side. He once again took a hold of her hand, feeling the familiar cold metal of her skin. Her lids stayed down over her orbs. Zane felt more hot fluid welling up in his eyes, but he tried to blink them out. He didn't want to cry anymore. He could make himself sick and he needed to stay strong for P.I.X.A.L. The ice ninja closed his eyes and brought her hand close, gently kissing it.

"Pixal," Zane said in a voice that didn't fray despite his tears. "Ever since I saw you, I have had feelings for you that I couldn't describe. All I wanted was for you to be safe and to protect you. I wanted to keep you with me. I didn't know you that long, but… you weren't like anyone else I've ever met. Thanks to Misako, I now know that I love you. I just wish I could've saved you." He took his other hand and placed it where her heart would be. "I'm sorry, Pixal… darling." Zane didn't know why he called her darling, but for whatever reason, he did. "I just wish… I could fix this..." That was when a thought suddenly struck his mind.

"Fix this… fix this…" The Nindroid looked down at the female's circuits, suddenly realizing something. "I can fix this…" He looked down at P.I.X.A.L's chest, seeing if there was any sign that her chest opened like his. Zane suddenly remembered the duffle bag he had been given by Jay just in case something should go wrong with his system and no one could be there to help fix him. Zane ran around the side of the bed and grabbed his bag, opening the zipper and finding several screwdrivers, wrenches, bolts, motherboards, wires, small pieces of power cores, and other machinery. He looked at all the pieces that the inventor had given to him for repairs. Some of it was older technology, including some old pieces that were similar to Zane's heart core, but it was all he had.

Bringing the bag to the other side of the bed, the Nindroid looked at P.I.X.A.L, scanning her over as carefully as he could, seeing if he could find any way to get into her inner workings. "C'mon," he muttered under his breath, trying to enhance his focus. That was when he saw it; a faint line on P.I.X.A.L's chest. Zane reached for the square, but stopped for a second. He had never touched a female before, and their anatomies were different from males. Zane closed his eyes, reaching down and opening the chest plate. When he looked back down, he saw that P.I.X.A.L's inner workings didn't seem as complicated as he thought. There were less gears and thick wires and more holographic connections instead. The ice ninja looked down at the duffle bag he had and pulled out a wrench. "I may not have much… but I have enough." Zane looked at the closed eyes of the android. "Pixal, I'm making you a promise. I promise that I will find a way to bring you back to me. I won't stop until I do." He put the wrench on the bed, took her hand again, and whispered, "I won't fail you, darling."

Taking the wrench and a screwdriver from the bag, Zane set to work.

**_Author's Note: So, Zane sets to work on the girl he loves. Can Zane fix her? Read the next chapter to find out! Review this chapter if you can! :3_**


	2. True Love

**Chapter Two: True Love**

The Nindroid sat on the edge of his bed, his wrench falling from his hand and into his duffle bag, gray orbs closed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to fix his now messy hair. Zane panted a bit as he looked down at the android with the open chest. Her control panels and other newer workings were now connected to several older wired, bolts, and a few other small scraps of metal. P.I.X.A.L kept her eyes closed despite the small beeping and sparking noises her system made every once in a while. Zane had been working on finding a way to power P.I.X.A.L without the central power station of Ninjago, but his efforts hadn't gone very far. In the time he had been working on the android, Zane had found her central breathing processor, her movement core, and even a chip that was supposed to suppress her emotions and make her cold and ruthless with no feeling. He had luckily removed that so she wouldn't have to suffer having almost no emotion. Zane had been working on P.I.X.A.L for several hours now, but he wasn't going to quit now.

The ice ninja stood and turned back to the female robot, unfastening part of his shirt since he was starting to sweat. He then picked up a screwdriver and looked back at P.I.X.A.L. He pushed some of his hair out of his gray orbs and looked for a screw near the metal covering her central processer. He found one and carefully twisted it out, placing it on the bedside table. Zane undid a few more of the screws, putting them with the rest. The Nindroid then took part of the plating off, revealing a thinner delicate shell made from a golden plate underneath. Pure gold was soft and it was more than likely used so P.I.X.A.L's processer would conduct electricity and work better when providing her power. Zane carefully took a pair of pliers from his bag and carefully lifted up the plate, finally revealing her central processer.

"Her heart," said Zane, looking at the core of her actions. The female's hub was transparent, most likely being blue when she worked, just like most of the components in her body. It was shaped into a heart, and it simply sat in her chest. It was probably held up by holograms, but now it sat in P.I.X.A.L's chest frame, cradled by what original pieces she still had and what scraps Zane had given her. "Her heart won't be able to stay in its correct place without something holding it up." The ninja pulled several wires and a wire splicer from his bag. He looked down into P.I.X.A.L's chest, once again wiping sweat from his face and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He had been working for half a day. When had had started, the sun was high above his head, and now it was almost sunset. The Nindroid shook his head. He wasn't going to stop, not when he was so close.

Zane took one of the thinnest wires and connected it to P.I.X.A.L's core processor, before using the splicer and attaching them together. He took the other end and found one of the main receptors that worked her skeletal frame. He spliced them into each other, melting the metal together with the wire. Zane let a small smile emerge when he saw that the wire was now perfectly in place. He took another wire and attached it to the other side of the android's heart, doing the same and connecting the wires with the rest of her processer and her skeletal frame. The ice ninja put down the splicer and looked at the work he had done on P.I.X.A.L's inner workings. He had fixed some of the metal that had been broken during the fight at the tower and modified her body so that it wouldn't need the power station to work and stay connected. Now was the tough part.

Zane kneeled down and searched around inside of the bag, and then pulled out a gift from Dr. Julien for his birthday. A spare version of his own processer. He had gotten this from his father just in case his heart sustained too much damage to repair and needed to be replaced. It was smaller than P.I.X.A.L's core, so if he could do it carefully enough, he could put the spare core into her body. The Nindroid gulped and felt his hands shaking. Trying to keep the shell for his crush's own body and still adding his would be a delicate and difficult job. What if he messed up? He would basically... kill her. Zane shook his head and took a deep breath. He clutched the glowing core a little tighter. "I can do this. I have to do this… for… for my beloved." He got back to his feet and gulped, before taking his screwdriver, undoing the screws in P.I.X.A.L's core, and then opening it up.

Zane took the spare core in both of his hands, his arms shaking as he got it close to the female's chest. This was the one moment that could determine whether or not P.I.X.A.L would come back. If he didn't place it correctly, the ninja's love would be gone, and he would've done nothing more than torn her circuits apart. He took several deep, shaking breaths, gray orbs focused on the two cores. Zane carefully leaned down and placed his processer inside of the shell of P.I.X.A.L's heart. He closed the covering, replaced the screws, adding thicker and more resilient plates to protect it, then closed her chest and stepped back from the bed. Zane mentally prayed, _'Please, let this work. Please, bring her back to me.'_

But to his dismay, nothing happened. Zane waited, and waited, and waited for several minutes. He was hoping, begging that his plan had worked, that all the mechanical efforts he did on P.I.X.A.L weren't for nothing. The room was silent as the Nindroid waited for the female's glowing green eyes to open and look at him. After waiting for ten minutes, nothing happened. Zane's expression turned to panic. He shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "No… no… no, Pixal!" He ran back up to the bed and grabbed her by the shoulder, shaking her. "Pixal! Pixal, wake up! Wake up! Please, Pixal! PIXAL, PLEASE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He waited again, and his eyes brimmed over. "Pixal, darling, please, wake up. I—I gave you a new… new heart. You… you don't ne—need the tower anymore. You… you… you can be with me. Just—just please, wake up." He still didn't get a response, so he slowly crumbled to his knees. "Please… Pixal…"

There was silence as P.I.X.A.L's lips stayed closed, and that was when Zane felt his heart drop. He looked up at his love. "Pixal… I… I just…" He put his head down on the bed and felt tears come pouring out of his eyes. He began to sob, breaking down at realizing that all his hard work had gone to waste. The only girl he had ever fallen in love with, who may have even loved him… she was gone. "Pixal… I'm sorry," Zane said sadly. "I… I wanted to save you. I wanted to keep you with me. I wanted to just hold you close and keep you safe. I… I loved you Pixal. First… I lost my father, who was the only family I had known and had guided me when I was younger. He was a good man and losing him was unbearable. I tried to stay strong, but I still couldn't help but cry when he died. Now… I found a girl who made me feel like I wasn't alone; who made me feel like I was complete… and… you're gone…"

Zane stood on his now shaking legs over the still body of P.I.X.A.L. He bit his lip hard, but that didn't keep him from whimpering when he saw her blank face. The one person in this world who was actually like him was gone, and his hard work was for nothing. Not knowing if it was just his instincts or not, but Zane leaned down, his lips meeting P.I.X.A.L's. He kept his metallic lips upon hers, not wanting to stop. Once he pulled back, Zane closed his eyes, hung his head low, and said, "I'm sorry, Pixal. I failed you."

All was still and silent as the Nindroid buried his face in his hands, two streams flowing down his face and dripping onto the ground. He couldn't believe it. Zane had broken his promise to the P.I.X.A.L.

Just when he thought he was going to fall to the floor, burst into tears, and make himself sick, something happened that Zane wouldn't have expected:

A cold hand reached out and gently grabbed into his own.

"Zane?"

Zane dropped one arm to his side as something grabbed onto his other hand and a weak voice called his name. He looked down with flooded eyes. He noticed that a hand was holding onto his own… and it was… white? The ninja's eyes followed the hand to the bed and Zane felt his heart skip a beat. Bright green eyes stared back at him from a white face adorned with purple and framed by silver hair.

"Zane, are you alright," said the robotic female's voice.

"Pi—Pix—Pixal?" Zane was in complete disbelief as he looked into the android's glowing orbs with his own gray orbs. He blinked several times and wiped his eyes with his free hand. This couldn't be true. It couldn't. P.I.X.A.L couldn't be alive; Zane's efforts to bring her back had failed, so this had to be some sort of dream or hallucination. Maybe he had started seeing things because he had been working too hard, only to fail in his efforts. "This… this can't be real. It just… it just can't be. You… I failed in bringing you back. You can't be alive. I—I had failed. You…" He shook his head and closed his eyes. This just had to be some figment of his imagination.

P.I.X.A.L watched as the ice ninja shook his head and looked at her like she was some sort of dream or just an illusion. She didn't understand why though. The last thing that the android could remember was Zane kneeling by her side as she begun to shut down from her loss of power and from using up what reserves she had left to tell them that she couldn't hold on. She had heard the Nindroid telling her to save her energy and not to speak, but it had been too late. P.I.X.A.L had then told Zane that they really weren't so different and that… they were compatible. She had closed her eyes as her vision faded to black and the next time she woke up, the female robot had found Zane kissing her, their lips meeting for a long moment.

P.I.X.A.L made an attempt to sit up, propping herself up on shaking arms. She was still feeling weak from having just awoken from a coma like state. "Zane… you are not dreaming or seeing things," she said. In a voice that wasn't as monotone as before. "I… I'm powered up again." She took his hand again. "I assure you that this is not a dream. I am guessing that the power station had been turned back on—"

"No, Pixal," Zane said, though he wasn't sure if he was really speaking to P.I.X.A.L or just talking to his dream. "We destroyed the main power source for the generator. New Ninjago City has no power now."

P.I.X.A.L looked at him in confusion. "But… but, my only power source was… was the tower. How can—" She spotted the duffle bag by the Nindroid's feet and looked inside, her green eyes seeing several older wires, screws, and a few other pieces she couldn't quite identify, as well as some old tools. The android's eyes widened. "Wait… if the power is not on…" She quickly looked down and pushed the small medal on her dress, her chest plate opening. Both P.I.X.A.L and Zane gasped, and she couldn't believe it. The holographic components and more delicate parts of her insides were now gone, most of the newer and more efficient machinery replaced. Instead, her chest had several old wires, screws, thicker and stronger metal plating, and her emotional suppresser was gone. P.I.X.A.L's green eyes went wide when she saw that her central core wasn't just glowing like it used to, but the glow seemed to pulse at a steady rate like a heartbeat; like… Zane's core. "But… but how can this be?!" She asks in confusion and panic. "My core… it is powered by the station that provides the electricity in New Ninjago City! How can this be possible?! This does not compute!"

Zane saw her going into dismay and confusion, so he closed her chest and took her hands to try and calm her. "Pixal, you don't need the station to power you anymore."

P.I.X.A.L looked surprised at the Nindroid as he took her hands and spoke. She felt the core inside of her begin to pulse slightly faster. "What do you mean?"

"After we shut off the power, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, and I had to leave, or else the Nindroids may have come back and tried to kill us. Though the ninja told me to leave you, I just couldn't. We brought you back here to the monastery of our former enemy who is our sensei's brother, Garmadon, and I brought you here to my room. We're only staying here until we can figure out what to do. The rest of the ninja and Garmadon's wife, Misako, have been out since we arrived here this morning. I was here with you, just crying over you and saying how sorry I was that I couldn't save you. I had wanted to bring you back and save you so badly, but I couldn't. Misako came at noon and came to comfort me since I had not been out of this room for half a day. She helped, but I was still mourning over you.

"I suddenly remembered that I had this bag from Jay. He's an inventor and he gave it to me, just in case I am damaged and I have no one to help me. I realized that I could fix you using what I have. I made you a promise that I would find a wa to bring you back to me. I worked for about six hours, since your inner workings were more complicated than I thought they would be. I finally finished some of the adjustments to the rest of your system and gave you a new core. I had placed it in, hoping it would work, and I waited for about ten minutes for you to wake up. When you didn't, I…" Zane's eyes watered. "I was afraid, afraid that my efforts to bring you back… were for nothing. I was shaking you and begging for you to wake up. You didn't and… I lost it and burst into tears again.

"I fell to my knees and just cried. I told you that I was sorry for failing you and that I was sorry for breaking my promise. I couldn't believe I failed you. I stood and looked over you… then…" Zane's cheeks turned red as he said the next sentence. "I kissed you."

P.I.X.A.L looked at Zane in surprise when he mentioned the part about him kissing her. He actually cared for her and had worked tirelessly for six hours? Just to bring her back from her basic death? P.I.X.A.L looked down at her hands, seeing a few nicks and burns on Zane's hands, more than likely from his efforts to fix her system. "Zane… why would you bring me with you and try to fix me after I tried to steal your weapons and put you all in danger? The Nindroids wouldn't have followed you or found this place if it wasn't for me."

Zane let go of one of the android's hands and gently cupped her face. "It's because… I… I…" He was nervous, scared to say those words and offend the other. What if she didn't return his feelings? The ice ninja took a shuddering breath. "It's because… I love you, Pixal."

The female robot looked at Zane with wide green eyes, her heart racing even faster in her chest frame. She had heard the word, "love", but tanks to her emotion suppressing chip, she hadn't really gotten a chance to experience and know what it truly was. Was this what love felt like. P.I.X.A.L could feel her new core pulsing, her hands were shaking, and when she looked at Zane, she felt… like she couldn't breathe and she was looking at her savior. When she first saw Zane, the android had felt… something she couldn't describe. She had been not only fascinated by the fact that he was so efficient for an older robot, but… something else had drawn her to him. P.I.X.A.L had found him to be… rather good looking, and there was something about the things he had said and the actions from him she had witnessed that made that attraction stronger. Zane was strong, brave, willing to risk his own life for the safety of others, and he stood for what was right. He had worked determinedly for hours to bring her back from her coma like state, not even knowing if his efforts would work or not.

P.I.X.A.L looked at the gray orbs of Zane, seeing a few tears roll from his eyes. She felt something welling up in her own green orbs. "Zane… why would you love someone like me? I almost took your weapons and you nearly died by the Nindroids. I am just a monster. I was made to be one."

The white ninja smiled lovingly at the female android. "You're not a monster, Pixal. You weren't made to be one. That was just what the Overlord wanted to use you for. You were under his control, so your actions of leading the Nindroids to us wasn't your fault. Pixal, I love you, because you are strong, smart, brave, and you were willing to help us when your life could've ended at the hands of your own troops. You used the last of your power to tell me that… we're compatible. In a sense… you told me that you loved me." He gently kissed one of her hands in a gentleman like way. "I more than return those feelings for you. I truly do love you, Pixal."

P.I.X.A.L looked up at Zane, her eyes seeming to sparkle in the candle light that lit up the room. His eyes shined as well, the dark gray turning to a light silver. She wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Zane… I believe that… I feel the same way about you. When I first saw you, I was quite perplexed as to how you worked like me, but was made from older technology. You not only fascinated me that way… but I had this feeling around you. It was difficult for me to grasp the concept that we are not so different, but that… we are compatible." P.I.X.A.L suddenly tried to stand, her legs shaking. Her knees buckled, but Zane quickly caught her, his arms wrapped around her, the android leaning back and looking up at the Nindroid, as if they had been dancing and Zane dipped her back.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L gazed into each other's surprised eyes, green neon colored eyes meeting tarnished silver colored ones. She felt her breathing pick up the slightest bit, and her core raced faster. Zane felt the same way. The two androids stared at each other, before P.I.X.A.L gently wrapped her arms around Zane's neck. She pulled herself up and got closer to his face. He pulled her closer, before whispering, "Pixal, I love you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

P.I.X.A.L fluttered her lashes, clasping her hands together behind his neck. She softly said, "Yes, Zane. I would like that very much." The android and the Nindroid closed their eyes and kissed. Their lips met with a passion, and Zane felt his cheeks turn red. P.I.X.A.L's face instead turned a lavender color as she rubbed his face. He carefully stood the female android up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Zane held her carefully his arms around her. He kept his eyes closed, as did P.I.X.A.L as she and him melted into their kiss. The two stayed that way for a few minutes, not a care in their mind. She pulled away from her now boyfriend and said, "I love you, Zane."

The ice ninja smiled and said, "I love you, too, Pixal."

"See, I told you!"

Zane and P.I.X.A.L snapped their heads around to see the ninja, Nya, and Misako standing in the doorway. They hadn't noticed the couple looking at them as Jay pointed at Cole. "I told you he would do it! I knew Frosty had it in him!"

Kai punched his arm and said, "Quiet dude! They can probably hear your yelling!"

"You're not much batter, Kai," said Nya. "We should leave and let them have their moment."

"They're already having a moment in there, maybe we should talk to them," came Cole's voice.

Nya shook her head. She made a short glance over her shoulder. "We should—" Nya suddenly stopped and did a double take, realizing that the couple was now looking at them. Her face reddened and she said, "Uh, guys…" The rest of the group turned their gazes into the room to see Zane and P.I.X.A.L looking at them, gray and green orbs not really filled with any kind of anger or embarrassment. Everyone smiled and tried to play it off.

"Oh… hey, Zane. Pixal," said Cole, rubbing the back on his head.

"We totally weren't eavesdropping on you guys because we were coming to check up on Zane and found him repairing you." Kai looked down at his feet and chuckled nervously as he said that.

"How long have you all been there?" P.I.X.A.L blinked when she asked, still holding onto Zane, who was keeping her up as well.

Misako stepped forward and said, "When Zane was about to insert the core into Pixal's chest. We were coming to check up on you, Zane, and see what you were doing since you had been in here for so long. The five of us watched as you put in the core and waited for Pixal to work and…" The woman wiped a few stray tears from her glasses. "Zane… when she didn't turn on, that was heartbreaking. We could see that you were praying that your hard work hadn't gone to waste. You had been in here for hours after I left you and we were worried sick about you, only to see that you were trying to bring the one you loved back." The green ninja's mother smiled and said, "What you did was truly a show of how powerful love can be. You had the heart and soul to work for so long to save Pixal, even though you weren't entirely sure if it would work or not. You're a loving and strong ninja, Zane. You may be a Nindroid, but what we saw just shows how human you can be."

Zane watched as his friends smiled at him. His friends, whom he considered family more than anything else, had seen him bring his beloved back from what was like her death, and they knew how much he truly loved P.I.X.A.L. He looked down as the android girl put her head against him, her soft silver hair feeling nice on his chest. Turning his attention back to the others, he said, "Thank you, Misako. May my girlfriend and I have some alone time?"

The ninja and the girls bowed. "As you wish," Kai said respectfully. The group walked back into the main hall of the monastery, Jay closing the door, leaving Zane and P.I.X.A.L.

Zane looked down at his girlfriend, seeing her eyes starting to close. "What… what is going on," she said tiredly. "I… I'm having a hard time keeping my… my eyes open."

"You're tired, Pixal," Zane said softly. "You're like me now, and I need rest. You should get some, too." Sitting on the bed with the other still in his arms, he tousled her ponytail a bit. "In the morning, you'll feel recharged." He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, rubbing her back. "Go ahead and rest, darling. I'll wake you up in the morning."

P.I.X.A.L nodded and closed her eyes. She sighed in content as the Nindroid wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm. Letting her arms fall from his neck and wrap around his side, she said, "I love you, Zane."

"I love you, too, Pixal."

And Zane and P.I.X.A.L fell into a deep sleep, both needing a rest after such a day.

**_*The End*_**

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review!_**


End file.
